Circe Narcine
Circe NarcineEdit Background: Circe is a Maenad Wilder, sent on walkabout to learn control of her volatile emotions. Her dark hair and albaster skin (with crystal flecks embedded) give her a lovely appearance, but the strong range of emotions she radiates can make her uncomfortable to be near. She has just arrived in Phaeselis, and is simulataneously fascinated and terrified by the bustling city. Circe is a tall humanoid woman with thick dark hair, and pale, oddly glistening skin. She is lovely, but has a lonely look to her. And beneath the loneliness is something brittle on the verge of shattering...any second now. She often creates the simultaneous conflicting reactions of wanting to comfort her,and wanting to run away as fast as possible. Circe is actually a Maenad, who has been sent on a rite of (S'duriss), a rite of passage to gain control of her turbulent emotions. Volatile, even by Maenad standards, the powerful young woman was sent to interact with the many peoples of Phaesilis, and learn to bring her wild gifts under control... or not return at all. Mechanically... Circe will start as a Wilder with the Raging Surge. Then move into Thundercaller Bard. I would like permission to re-fluff her "raging" talent to "Loneliness/Abandonment/Betrayal" Mechanically the same. But less Thog Smash and more like "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned" ---- N Medium Humanoid (Maenad)Maenad Wilder 1 Init: +3; Senses: Perception +4 Age: 18 ---- Defense AC: 13 (Touch: 10, Flat-Footed: 10) HP: 8 Saves: Fort +0, Refl +3, Will +2 ---- Offense Melee: '''Flail +1 (d8+1) '''Ranged: Base Attack: +1, CMB: +1, CMD 13 ---- Stats ' Str' 13, Dex 16, Con 11, Int 11, Wis 11, Cha 18 ---- Skills - Intimidate +8 (+1 Rank +3 Class Skill + 4 Cha) - Knowledge Psionics +4 (+1 Rank +3 Class Skill) - Sense Motive +4 (+1 Rank +3 Class Skill) - Perception +4 (+1 Rank +3 Class Skill) Languages Known: Common, Maenad, Elven ---- Traits Maenad: * 'Maenad Psionics': Maenad gain the following psi-like ability. 1/day—''energy ray. A maenad can deal only sonic damage with this ability. It is accompanied by a tremendous scream of rage. The manifester level is equal to 1/2 Hit Dice (minimum 1st). The DC for this power is equal to 10 + the power's level + the maenad's Charisma modifier. * 'Sonic Affinity': Maenads add a +1 to the DC of any spell or power with the sonic descriptor. * 'Outburst': Maenads can dampen their mental processes for an increase in raw power called an outburst. As a result, they take a -2 penalty to Intelligence and Wisdom but gain a +2 bonus toStrength. The character must spend one power point at the beginning of each round during an outburst and may stop an outburst at any time. * 'Inner Rage': Maenads are able to rage one additional round per day should they have the rage ability and they gain an additional round per day every odd character level. In addition to using these rounds for rage, maenads may use them to fuel their outburst, instead of power points. * 'Ordered Rage': Maenads may take levels in the barbarian class even if they are of the lawful alignment. * 'Natural Sailors': Maenads have a +2 bonus to Swim and Profession (sailor) checks. In addition, they gain a +2 bonus to Acrobatics and Climb checks made on sailing ships. '''Wilder:' Wild surge +1, psychic enervation, surge blast, surge bond Raging Surge: 'Wild Surge and Psychic enervation': A raging wilder unleashes pure, raw rage to boost her psionic power. A raging wilder cannot invoke wild surge unless in a rage, but any time a raging wilder manifests a power and uses wild surge, that round does not count toward her number of rounds per day she may rage. When the raging wilder suffers psychic enervation, she loses hit points equal to her normal manifester level (the increase in manifester level from her wild surge does not increase the number of hit points lost).Edit 'Surge Bond': You gain the rage class feature, as the barbarian, except as follows: the number of rounds per day you may rage is equal to 3 + your Charisma modifier, +1 per level of wilder you possess. If you have levels of barbarian, you do not stack your total rounds of rage together; instead you may add your Charisma bonus and your wilder level to the total number of rounds of rageavailable to you through barbarian. In addition, you gain the ability to manifest while in a rage, unlike other manifesters.Edit 'Improved Surge Bond': At 5th, 9th, 13th and 17th level the raging wilder gains a rage power as if a barbarian of the same level. If you have levels of barbarian, add your wilder levels to yourbarbarian level to determine which rage power you can select.Edit Category:Player Character Category:Wilder Category:Bard